Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza
Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza!! (ドラゴンボールＺⅡ　激神フリーザ!!, Doragon Bōru Zetto Tsū Gekishin Furīza!!; lit. "Dragon Ball Z II: Freeza the Planet Destroyer!!") is a role playing video game released only in Japan by Bandai on August 10, 1991, for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Overview The game features the story of the Namek Saga and follows closely the story in the anime to the end of the Frieza Saga, except for the fact that, like in the previous game, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha and Chiaotzu are not dead and only Piccolo is, and they are present in the player's party at the beginning along with Gohan and Krillin (similar to the 1995 Game Boy video game Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden). Also in this game, unlike the anime, Goku fights all forms of the final boss, Frieza. This game was "combined" with its predecessor Dragon Ball Z: Kyôshū! Saiyan in 1992 to form the Super Nintendo game Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. Its sequel is Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen. Characters Playable characters *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Nail – Only for a battle against Frieza. Non playable characters *Vegeta *Youth (若者, Wakamono) – A Namekian Warrior that can be summoned with cards. Bosses *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, transformed) *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) Enemies *Ronme (ロンメ) – A blue version of Napple. His battle power is 1,100. *Krumbo (クランボ, Kuranbo) – A red version of Napple. His battle power is 3,200. *Napple (ナップル) – A soldier who also appeared in the anime/manga. His battle power is 5,800. *Navel (ネイブル, Neiburu) – A brown version of Raspberry. His battle power is 1,100. *Monre (モンレー, Monrē) – A blue version of Raspberry. His battle power is 3,700. *Gupure (グプレー, Gupurē) – A soldier who looks similar to Raspberry. His battle power is 6,200. *Nabana (ナバナ) – A green version of Appule. His battle power is 1,200. *Robery (ロベリー, Roberī) – A brown version of Appule. His battle power is 3,500. *Appule (アプール) – A soldier who also appeared in the anime/manga. His battle power is 6,000. *Gonma (ゴンマー, Gonmā) – A blue version of Cui. His battle power is 8,000. *Payer (パイヤー, Paiyā) – A red version of Cui. His battle power is 10,000. *Kabosu (カーボス, Kābosu) – A golden version of Dodoria. His battle power is 17,000. *Yūzu (ユーズ) – A purple version of Zarbon. His battle power is 15,000. Chapters The game is divided into 15 chapters corresponding to 14 save points. #'"Emergency! Planet Namek!"' – Goal: reach Namek. Enemies: Ronme, Navel, Nabana. #'"Hurry to the village!"' – Goal: reach the South Western village. Enemies: Ronme, Navel, Nabana. #'"Goku's departure!"' – Goal: train until reaching 20 times Earth's gravity. Enemies: Ronme, Navel, Nabana. #'"Fly to the village!"' – Goal: reach the South Eastern village. Enemies: Ronme, Navel, Nabana. #'"Goku of the universe!!"' – Goal: train until reaching 50 times Earth's gravity. Enemies: Ronme, Navel, Nabana. #'"Dende boy!"' – Goal: reach the Center village. Enemies: Krumbo, Monre, Robery. #'"End of training"' – Goal: train until reaching 100 times Earth's gravity. Enemies: Krumbo, Monre, Robery. #'"The original Elder"' – Goal: reach Grand Elder Guru's house. Enemies: Krumbo, Monre, Robery, Napple, Gupure, Appule. #'"Piccolo's training"' – Goal: reach level 30. #'"Power-up everyone!"' – Goal: reach Grand Elder Guru's house. Enemies: Krumbo, Monre, Robery, Napple, Gupure, Appule. #'"Steal the Dragon Balls"' – Goal: defeat Cui, Dodoria, and Zarbon. Enemies: Napple, Gupure, Appule, Gonma. #'"Showdown! The squadron!"' – Goal: defeat the Ginyu Force. Enemies: Napple, Gupure, Appule, Gonma. #'"Goku arrives!"' – Goal: Control Goku and defeat the Ginyu Force. #'"Hurry! Dende!"' – Goal: Control Piccolo and find the Z Fighters. #'"Defeat! The evil Frieza!"' – Goal: defeat Frieza. Enemies: Napple, Gupure, Appule, Gonma. Trivia *The Mirror spaceship and Fake Namek make brief appearences during the group's jouney to Namek in the first chapter of the game, "Emergency! Planet Namek!". *Planet Kanassa and Kanassan makes a brief appearence in "Exit the universe". During Goku's jouney to Namek, he senses there is something wrong on Planet Kanassa. Goku lands on Kanassa and defeats Frieza's soldiers stationed there, freeing the surviving Kanassans from Frieza's rule. A Kanassan thanks him and says he looks a lot like Bardock (Goku's father), who had conquered the planet for Frieza (as shown in the anime special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku). The Kanassan also knew about Bardock's sons, Raditz and Goku, a result of their ability to have visions (an ability that was given to Bardock as punishment in the anime special, forcing him to witness the destruction of his homeworld Planet Vegeta at the hands of Frieza). *This is the first time Goku fights Frieza in all of his forms. The second time is does it is in the game The Legacy of Goku. Gallery Screenshots Characters Level Maps External links *[http://lucifer.s14.xrea.com/hobby/reizouko/ Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza at lucifer.s14.xrea.com] *[http://barugosyaka.web.fc2.com/DBZ2.html Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza walkthrough] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:RPG games Gekishin Freeza Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Nail is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Chiaotzu is playable Category:Video Games